100 one shot drabbles
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Just a collection of 100 short drabbles
1. 1-15

1. Birth

Ryousuke's birth was simple, no complications, and he was a healthy baby. Haruichi's was later than anticipated, and while there was some concern about his health, he was delivered as healthy as his big brother.

2. Enthusiasm

Haruichi jumped up and down, the helmet sliding around on his head. Ryousuke shook his head with a smile, his brother's enthusiasm to lean was adorable. "Maybe when you're older," He chuckled, taking his helmet and ruffling the soft pink locks of the pouting child.

3. Love

They said he was too young to know what love was, but Ryousuke knew the moment he laid eyes on the small bundle in his mother's arm that he loved his new little brother more than anything else in the world.

4. Hate

Seeing Haruichi come home covered in scratches and bruises made Ryousuke's blood boil. Seeing him cry made everything turn red. Nobody was allowed to hurt Haruichi, and if there was one thing Ryousuke hated more than anything else, it was the bullies who did.

5. Triumph

Haruichi's proudest day was when he was finally able to stand up to his bullies. They'd gone a little far in their teasing, and his big brother had gotten hurt. He'd finally stood up to them and shocked them enough they just left. He'd finally triumphed over his bullies, and gotten his older brother's praise.

6. Feel

Ryousuke loved the feel of his little brother's hair. It was soft and silky, and he could spend all day running his fingers through it. Haruichi, on the other hand, loved the feel of his big brother's arms wrapped around him when he was scared. It made him feel safe and loved.

7. Wrecked

Learning that his big brother was leaving for a school far away crushed Haruichi. It was unexpected, and he locked himself away in his room for a few days. What was he supposed to do now that his big brother was leaving him?

8. Soft

The stuffed bunny Ryousuke got for his little brother's birthday was one of the softest things Haruichi had ever felt in his short five years of life. Even twelve years down the road, it was still the softest thing he'd ever felt.

9. Cold

Ryousuke felt numb as he stared down his little brother. He wasn't moving. Reaching out a hand, he gently let his fingers trail the soft cheek, wondering when his brother had gotten so cold.

10. Without

Flowers can't grow without sunlight. Humans can't live without air. Fish can't live without water. These things were essential to life. So why did Haruichi feel he couldn't live without his big brother?

11. Inspiration

Seeing Ryousuke play sent a spark through Haruichi. He'd never seen anything so amazing like the way his big brother played baseball. It made him itch to pick up a bat and glove and learn the game. His brother was and always would be his biggest inspiration.

12. You

Haruichi covered his ears, tears falling as he bit his lip to muffle the sobs. He knew it, he already knew everything they were saying, so why did they have to repeat it? He knew he wasn't good enough. He knew he would never compare, but did they have to keep reminding him? "Haruichi?" Ryousuke called softly, taking his hands. "Are you alright?" Staring at his brother, Haruichi asked, "W-Why do they keep comparing me t-to you?"

13. Confused

Ryousuke didn't understand. How could people do such horrible things? How could they disregard everyone else's lives and do something so stupid? Staring at the small coffin as it was slowly lowered into the ground, he felt tears on his cheeks. How come bad things happened to good people?

14. Affection

Having his hair ruffled, getting a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the back, even just a smile in his direction. He'd thought nothing of them when they were growing up. It was simply a show of affection. Swallowing, he stared at the picture of his big brother, wishing he'd treasured them more.

15. Joy

"On…Onii…Onii-tan!" Ryousuke's hears swelled when his baby brother finally said his first words. Tackling him to the ground with a hug, he gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, causing him to giggle and wave his arms happily.


	2. 16-30

**Number 20 contains a big spoiler!**

16. Horror

Screaming and sobbing, he wanted to run away. The arm around his waist was firm, and the chuckles sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be anywhere near here. He hated watching horror movies with his brother.

17. Acceptance

Eyes shining in delight, he tore open the letter and skimmed its contents. Running inside, he waved the letter in the air, calling for his parents. He was beaming as he nearly shoved it in his mother's face. "I got in! I got accepted to Seidou like aniki!"

18. Sympathy

He'd heard it many times. He couldn't even fake a smile or say thank you anymore. He stopped telling people. He didn't need their sympathy. They didn't understand. It wasn't their brother that died after all.

19. Holding

"What did you do?" Ryousuke smiled at his little brother, playing innocent. "What do you mean Haru-chan? I didn't do anything." Haruichi wasn't buying it. "Uh huh, then why are you in jail?" Chuckling lightly, he waved a hand, dismissing the question. "It's not jail Haru-chan, it's _holding_, there's a big difference."

20. Defeated

Haruichi fell back onto his bed. He couldn't believe it. It was over. They'd lost. They'd been defeated in the final round. Now he'd never get to play in the nationals with his big brother. Turning onto his side, he wondered if it was possible to feel so utterly defeated.

21. Pride

Ryousuke held his head high as he walked with his family to the park. He'd made a bet with his mother and lost, having to pay the price. There was a breeze between his legs and the straps on his shoes were itching, but he continued forward. While he was embarrassed about having to be her 'daughter for the day' and wear a dress she'd picked out, he wasn't going to hide or beg to leave. He still had his pride after all.

22. Knife

Clutching the knife in shaking hands, Haruichi stared at his reflection in the shining metal for a few seconds. Tears silently running down his face. Feeling a sudden rage build up, he threw the knife at the wall and watched it clatter to the ground before he curled up in a ball, sobbing. He still couldn't do it. He still wasn't strong enough.

23. Overwhelmed

Ever since he got his acceptance letter to Seidou, Haruichi felt his life suddenly picked up speed. There was packing to be done, arrangements to be made, tickets to be bought, questions to be answered, rules to go over, and so many tears. It was a little overwhelming, but a small price to pay to be able to play with his big brother again.

24. Depressed

Haruichi head them talk. He knew what they said. They thought he was depressed. Sure, he was reserved and quiet, but that didn't make him depressed. Smiling a little to himself as he practiced with his brother, he swung again. He wasn't depressed, not in the least.

25. Adoration

It was clear as day that Haruichi adored his big brother. He had since he was little. In his eyes, there was nobody as smart, strong, or amazing as Ryousuke was. He didn't care what others thought, he had always adored his big brother, and always would.

26. Worship

Ryousuke sometimes felt like he was worshiped by his younger brother. It was a strange feeling, having everything you do praised or copied. He didn't feel right, having such trusting and amazed eyes on him all the time. He didn't think he was worth it.

27. Zeal

He'd been too hasty, too excited. He hadn't realized what he was doing to himself until it was too late. All the time rushing to catch up to his big brother, and now he'd never reach him. Limping slightly to his seat, he smiled sadly as he watched his brother warm up. He'd been too excited to play, and now the most he could do was watch from the stands.

28. Light

Staring at the light, his vision was wavering. He couldn't feel anything, and couldn't make out any of the blurred faces that were above him. Letting his eyes fall shut, Ryousuke wondered why there was light in the distance, when everything was supposed to be dark.

29. Exhaustion

He was so tired. "You have to stay awake!" He wanted to sleep. "Come on, open your eyes!" He didn't understand why they were yelling. "You can't go to sleep! You have to stay awake!" Letting the pull of sleep overtake him, the voices above him began fading out. "Don't leave me Haruichi." He wanted to tell his brother he'd be right back, but his was too exhausted, and the promise of sleep was too tempting.

30. Obsession

Ryousuke was obsessed with his little brother's hair. He didn't know what it was, but the younger boy's hair was so soft and smooth and smelled nice. He could spend all day running his hand through the pink locks.


	3. 31-45

31. Rage

Seeing the bruises littering his baby brother's arms, neck and face as he slept peacefully in the hospital bed, Ryousuke felt rage like he never had before. Smoothing the soft pink hair out of Haruichi's face, he left the room, determined to find those who had put him there and teach them why they shouldn't have messed with the youngest Kominato.

32. Empty

Empty. It was fucking empty. Shaking the jug upside down as though it would magically produce more, Haruichi sighed and tossed it into the trash, glaring at his older brother who he _knew_ had taken the last of the milk. Ryousuke simply smiled.

Staring at his big brother, Haruichi wrapped a blanket around Ryousuke's shoulders, curling up next to him. Swallowing back tears, he smiled up at the elder Kominato, silently wondering how someone's eyes could look so empty when they were still so young.

Listening to the silent drip of the blood off the knife, Haruichi stared at the bodies around him. He knew he should feel something, remorse, sadness, anger, anything. So why did he just feel so empty?

33. Anger

_Does he ever get angry? _How many times had he been asked that? _I've never seen him mad before. _They were lucky. _He probably doesn't even know how to get mad. _Hiding under his bed and holding his breath, Ryousuke wanted to laugh. Haruichi didn't get angry often, but when he did it was best to run as far as you could.

34. Fury

Fury was different than anger. Anger was the immediate reaction of loud voices or throwing things. Haruichi wasn't angry. No, he was furious. Fury was the slow build up, the sudden unleash of pent up anger. Gulping slightly, Ryousuke finally understood the difference.

35. Delight

Chuckling slightly, Ryousuke used his thumb to wipe some whipped cream off his little brother's cheek, licking it off afterwards. He knew he shouldn't give him more sweets than what he's had that day, but the look of pure delight as he was eating it made him ask "Do you want another Haru-chan?"

36. Submission

Barely even able to get to his knees, Ryousuke panted and glared up at the man, putting shaking hands out in a feeble attempt to protect his little brother. He didn't care how much pain he had to suffer, he would never submit to this monster.

37. Infatuation

From the first moment he saw his big brother play, Haruichi was infatuated with baseball.

38. Anticipation

Hands gripping the railing of the dugout tightly, Haruichi and the rest of the Seidou team waited to see if Ryousuke had gotten to the base safely or if he'd been tagged out. Nearly holding their breaths, they leaned forward when the umpire's mouth opened.

39. Pessimistic

"It's not going to work." "Don't be so pessimistic Haruichi, have faith in your older brother." "I'm not being pessimistic, I'm telling you it's not going to work." "Yes it will." "No it won't." "Yes it-" "…" "…" "Told you it wouldn't work."

40. Jolly

Smiling to himself as he walked through the crisp morning air, Ryousuke took a deep breath and tugged his jacket a little tighter. He didn't get much time to himself lately, and the silence was a nice change from the constant noise that was the dorms. Humming softly, he continued on his way.

41. Grasping

Haruichi clung to his brother, grasping in the dark for the elder Kominato's hand. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he found it, sobbing slightly and feeling for a pulse. Burying his face in his big brother's shirt, he cried and screamed. There was none.

42. Agitation

"Calm down." "I can't!" "Calm down." "But it's been too long!" "Calm down!" "But what if-" Ryousuke cut his little brother off with a glare. "Haruichi. They only left five minutes ago. It takes twenty minutes to get to the store. They're fine." Pouting at his big brother, Haruichi kept his mouth shut but continued to pace. He couldn't help it! Anyone would be worried when the rain was pouring as hard as it was. He hoped Satoru and Youichi were alright.

43. Calm

The calm, steady heartbeat of his older brother always made him feel safe. It meant everything was all right. It meant there was no reason to worry. Laying atop the elder Kominato now, Haruichi wished he could hear it again. The silence was beginning to get too loud.

44. Astonished

"You…you did this for me?" Ryousuke stared at the shirt in his hands, astonished. The material was soft, and it looked slightly lopsided, with the words sewn on crooked, indicating it was clearly handmade. Looking back to his little brother who flushed and ducked his head with a small smile, the elder Kominato hugged him. "This is the best birthday present ever. Thank you."

45. Loneliness

Sighing a little, Haruichi stared out the window at the snow. Normally he'd be out playing in it with his big brother, but Ryousuke was sick and he wasn't allowed in to see him. Curling his knees to his chest and resting his head on top, the youngest Kominato felt lonely. It wasn't fun to play in the snow by yourself.


	4. 46-60

**So...yeah.**

* * *

46. Lust

Clenching his hands and taking a deep breath, Ryousuke held himself back. No, it wouldn't do to give in. He couldn't-_wouldn't_ let his hormones control him. He was stronger than that. No, he'd wait until he was alone and nobody would find out. For now, he simply smiled and shook his head, rubbing a towel over Haruichi's soaked hair. "I told you to bring an umbrella."

47. Longing

He wanted his big brother to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted to curl up there and feel his warmth, listen to his heartbeat, and be safe. Falling to his knees and raking his fingers through the fresh dirt piled on the ground, he clutched it in his hands and held it to his chest. "O-Onii-cha-an."

48. Tender

The hand in his hair, tugging sharply, and the nails raking down his side were anything but tender. The teeth on his collar bone and the knee in his stomach brought tears to his eyes, but all sounds were muffled by the gag in his mouth. Ropes were digging into his wrists and rubbing the skin raw. Even if it wasn't gentle, Ryousuke's touches had always been loving.

49. Hard

As much as Ryousuke and Haruichi enjoyed sharing a room with each other, there were times when they wished they had their own. "A-A-A-A-A-A-ANIKI!" "You act like this is the first time you've seen it."

50. Rebirth

As scared as he was, he knew it would be alright. They'd promised to be together forever, and nothing, not even death, would keep them apart. _'We'll see each other again Haruichi, I swear. No matter how many lifetimes go by, we'll always be together.'_ Ryousuke never broke his promises.

51. Amused

Even after all this time, the sight of his little brother scrunching up his nose in concentration before grinning to himself when he got the answer and rewarding himself with a small piece of candy, humming happily at the taste, never stopped being amusing.

52. Broken

"Broken. New one." Haruna couldn't help but laugh. "Ryousuke, Haruichi's not broken. He's crying because he's hungry. And no, we can't exchange him for a new one." Seeing the red, blotchy face and hearing the loud wails, Ryousuke wasn't quite sure he believed his mother. Something that made that much noise and smell _had_ to be broken.

53. Abused

They would call it abuse if they found out. They would separate the two, never to see each other again. They didn't understand. It wasn't abuse. It may be a little rough, and get a little painful, but he didn't know how to show affection in any other form. The bruises and scars were signs of love, and nobody could convince him otherwise.

54. Tranquil

Night time was his favorite. Not only because it was quiet and calm, but because seeing his brother look so peaceful and getting to curl up next to him after a long day was, to Haruichi, the best feeling in the world.

55. Composed

His brother had always been strong, unwavering, and proud. Seeing the tears, even if it was only a few, hurt Haruichi more than anything. His composure gone, he buried his face in Ryousuke's chest, seeking and giving what little comfort he could.

56. Glad

He may not say it or show it often, but Ryousuke was glad Haruichi followed him.

57. Stress

Being the first born meant being the smarter one, the more athletic one, the faster one, the better one. It meant showing the younger one how to do everything, and helping guide them along as they found their path. It was stressful, but seeing the bright smile and look of pure adoration on his little brother's face, Ryousuke found it was worth it.

58. Serenity

Having a bumbling baby brother follow you around all the time meant you hardly got any peace, but no matter how much he complained, Ryousuke never told Haruichi to go away.

59. Colorful

Haruna didn't know what to do when she found her two boys covered head to toe with her makeup, some markers, and what appeared to be paint. When she asked what happened, Ryousuke had only smiled and said, "Haruichi wanted to color."

60. Coping

Seeing the twitch of his fingers and the hands reaching for something, only to be quickly brought back down again. Seeing the guilt in his eyes and smelling the faint linger of smoke, Ryousuke realized perhaps Haruichi hadn't dealt with his leaving as well as he'd originally thought.

* * *

**I think I have a problem when it comes to these brothers.**


	5. 61-75

**I'm trying my best to finish these!**

* * *

61. Boisterous

Haruna smiled as she watched her two sons play. They were so similar, but so different. Ryousuke was, and always has been, more outgoing. He wasn't afraid to jump right in with the other kids, showing them that even if he was small he was still just as capable as they were. Sometimes though, he would stay back and play with Haruichi, just the two of them in their own little world.

62. Placid

Haruichi, while it doesn't happen often, is just as (if not more so) scary than Ryousuke when he's angry.

63. Tired

"Go to sleep Haruichi."

"But I'm not-*yawn*-not tired."

Rolling his eyes and setting his bat down, Ryousuke looked over at his little brother. It was obvious the younger boy was almost asleep on his feet, but he was too stubborn to admit it, wanting to stay up with his big brother. Sighing, he put his bat away and picked up the sleepy boy. "Come on, time for bed."

"But 'm no-"

"I am." He faked a yawn, setting Haruichi on the bed. Getting out their pajamas, he smiled when he saw his baby brother fast asleep.

64. Bliss

Watching Haruichi's cheeks puff out slightly, his sighs of pleasure, and the look of absolute bliss on his face, Ryousuke smiled and snapped a quick picture. Their mother's wrath when she found out he'd caved and indulged his little brother's sweet tooth would be worth it. Flagging down a waiter, he ordered two more pieces. Might as well enjoy it now, since his allowance would undoubtedly be taken away later that night.

65. Neglect

Even with their parents gone most of the time, Haruichi never felt neglected. After all, he had the best big brother in the world with him.

66. Fine

"I'm fine." _'It hurts.' _"I'm fine." _'I can't go on.' _"I'm fine." _'I'm going to break.'_ "I'm fine." Haruichi simply smiled a little sadly and hugged his big brother, pretending not to see the tears running down the elder teens face.

67. Question

"Aniki, what does BJ stand for?"

"Bungee Jumping."

"Wa-No it doesn't! It stands for-" Jun cut off, flinching slightly at the look Ryousuke gave him "for…b-beetle juice."

68. Energetic

People would probably call Ryousuke crazy if he told them Haruichi was the more energetic of the two, but then again, they'd never watched him talk about a new game that he'd played or that was coming out soon.

69. Noble

It was a noble act, one that deserved a reward. It was something only the best and bravest could do, and in Haruichi's eyes, something only his big brother could accomplish. Haruna sighed. "Ryousuke, you can't keep eating Haruichi's tomatoes. He needs to learn to eat them on his own." Haruichi leaned over and gave his big brother a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

70. Disgust

They were staring at him. Mocking him. Laying there so innocently. He glared at them, wanting to make them disappear. He was sure there was nothing more evil than them in this world. "Eat your tomatoes Haruichi," Haruna sighed. He pouted up at his mother. "Yucky."

71. Lively

Watching Haruichi play his games was like watching him suddenly come alive. Baseball may be his love, but gaming was his passion. He grew louder, bolder, and seemed more _alive_ as he played. Ryousuke enjoyed keeping his side to himself.

72. Power

Watching his little brother trace his fingers over the controller with a small, sad smile on, Ryousuke felt guilt well up in the pit of his stomach. Words were power, especially with the ones you love. He'd learned that lesson the hard way, and now Haruichi had to live with the price of Ryousuke's misuse of power.

73. Pity

Haruichi bit his lip, holding back from telling his brother to stop hovering. He knew the elder boy felt guilty for what happened, but he hadn't left Haruichi alone since it had happened. As happy as he had been at first, now he just wanted to be alone. He wanted his older brother, but he didn't want his older brother's pity.

74. Humiliation

Humiliating your sibling was a job, if not a requirement. When Haruichi did it, he never realized. When Ryousuke did it, he made sure they were alone. After all, why should others get to see his precious baby brother all flustered?

75. Satisfied

Ryousuke wasn't one to smile at him and tell him that he did a good job. He wasn't one to praise him, or encourage him. He simply did the best he could, setting an example and quietly pushing his little brother higher, harder, and better. And Haruichi was fine with that.

* * *

**Two more chapters and they'll be finished!**


	6. 76-90

**Sorry this took so long.**

* * *

76. Thankful

Even when he called him an idiot, and played jokes on him, and told him to leave, Haruichi was thankful to have Ryousuke as a big brother.

77. Hyper

Ryousuke had never seen his brother that hyper before, and while it got him good blackmail material, he never wanted to again.

78. Goosebumps

The way Ryousuke smiled brought goosebumps to Haruichi's arms.

79. Worthless

It was just a worthless piece of fabric, torn from his big brother's old jersey, but to Haruichi, it meant the world.

80. Remorse

He would always regret the words he'd said that day. Every morning and every night, the remorse flooded through him. He shouldn't have said those words. It had been a little over four years now, and Haruichi still hadn't been found.

81. Degraded (Corrupted)

Ryousuke refused to allow anyone to corrupt his baby brother. The regulars learned to watch what they said and did around the first year the hard way.

82. Revenge

Revenge was the easy part. It was comforting Haruichi at night, when the nightmares refused to leave and chasing away the fears that was the hard part.

83. Fulfilled

He may not have fulfilled his brother's expectations, but Ryousuke would always be Haruichi's hero.

84. Shame

Heads hanging in shame, Haruichi and Ryousuke stood before their mother. The younger was nearly covered in glitter, while the elder had feathers in his hair and clothes. Haruna wasn't sure if she should laugh or sternly remind them that _this _is why they didn't wrestle in the house.

85. Graceful

They never got tired of listening to their mother play the piano. Ryousuke loved the way it sounded. Haruichi loved the way her slender fingers gracefully slid across the keys.

86. Shining

No matter how much he complained, Ryousuke would always protect his little brother. Haruichi's shining smile when he came back victorious never failed to cheer him up.

87. Content

All the other kids were out playing in the snow. Building snow people, having snowball fights, making snow forts, and so on. Haruichi was content to stay curled up with his brother and watch the snowflakes fall.

88. Feelings

Ryousuke wasn't sure his feelings reached Haruichi, but he was fine with that. Seeing how happy his little brother was and watching over him from a distance was more than enough.

89. Pleased

Haruna was pleased to see her son's getting along. It had been a fear of hers that Ryousuke would be resentful or unhappy with his new baby brother. Seeing them together like this showed her she was worried for nothing.

90. Relief

The relief on Haruichi's face when Ryousuke told him his ankle would heal soon and he could keep playing baseball made him smile. Haruichi really was a handful, but Ryousuke wouldn't change him for the world.

* * *

**One more chapter!**


	7. 91-100

**And here's the last part of it**.

* * *

91. I

"_We_, Haruichi, not I. We're in this together. Until the end."

92. Zest

Haruichi devoured the cake with zest, barely stopping to chew. Grinning up at his brother, with frosting covering his face, he nodded happily. "Thank you aniki! It was really yummy!"

93. Tears

When they were younger, Haruichi used to cry a lot. Every time, Ryousuke was the one to comfort him. The tears may not have come as often, but it was still Ryousuke who was there to wipe them away.

94. Building

"No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "_No_." "_Yes_." "Haruichi, you are _not_ going to use my sheets, which I _just washed_, to build a fort. Use your own."

95. Optimistic

He knew there was a small chance he would succeed, but it never hurt to be optimistic. "And just _where_ do you think you're going?" Not bothering to look back, Ryousuke made a run for it. "Oh no you don't! You're _grounded_ young man!"

96. Thrilled

When he found out the spare room was getting turned into an office space rather than another bedroom, Ryousuke was less than thrilled. Seeing the joyful look on his brother's face almost made up for it.

97. Dealing

Dealing with the older Kominato when he was mad was bad enough. Dealing with the younger when you hurt or insulted his big brother was more than they could handle.

98. Reflect

"-and if you put this here, it'll reflect what's happening in the other room. Get it?" Ryounosuke sighed when he saw his two sons weren't paying attention anymore. "Alright, I guess that's enough for today. Who wants a snack?"

99. Embarrassment

Ryousuke didn't show embarrassment like others. Haruichi enjoyed being the only one who could tell the difference.

100. Death

"Nothing will ever come between us Haruichi. Not even death."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."

* * *

**Finally finished! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
